ITS YOU!
by Kalu-Chan78
Summary: the ppg are going over to professor's friend house to stay for two months and that house is where the rrb is staying and they hated each other guts ..romance will come and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. hate at 2 sight plus things heat up

I just want you people to know that there is hardly any action in this fic, it is a pure PPG/RRB fiction. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^^  
  
IT'S YOU!!!\  
  
By : miki_moon78.  
  
Chapter 1: hate at 2 sight plus things heat up.  
  
"YIPPI!!!!" shouted a hyperactive girl with wavy blond hair and bright baby blue eyes. Bubbles Utonium.  
  
She is 16 years old like all of them are and a very, very pretty girl who was one of the most polular girl in her school last year in her old school.  
  
She is also now kinda serious and sometimes acts like her sisters.  
  
It was the first day of high school, bubbles was happy thinking of all the new friends she was going to meet as she woke from her bed in her own room.  
  
Bubbles got up from the bed, brushed her teethed and starting to choose what she would wear on the first day of school.  
  
She finally decided on a pair of jeans, a sleeveless baby blue shirt that matched her eyes and a thin white jacket on top.  
  
She did her hair with two ponytails that when down her shoulders and each ponytail had a small braid and since her fringe were long she wore a blue headband to keep it from falling over her face.  
  
And with that, bubbles went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
Buttercup on the other hand, had a different way of waking up.  
  
"BBBBBBBRRRRRIIIiiiiiiinnnnnggggggg!!!!!!"  
  
"BAM!!" a sound of a fist slamming onto an alarm clock and the it fading was heard. "That has got to be the worst sound in the entire world.dammit.not again it's the fifth one this month.. or it is the tenth.?"  
  
Buttercup got up brushed her teeth and just slipped into a pair of baggy black jeans and a t-shirt with the words " DANGEROUS beware..." on it.  
  
Her hair grew long, up to her back. Her fringe was short but she still wore an electrical green headband.all of them did.  
  
And buttercup just let her hair flew all over. Buttercup was real pretty but she vowed to hurt anyone who would try something funny with her.  
  
Blossom anyway woke up with no reaction even though it was the first day of school and when to brush her teeth and get change.  
  
Blossom was real pretty not to mention smart. She wore a pinkish-red tank top and a lose knee length skirt.  
  
She ditched the bow. She had her normal long hair which was now tied up higher than it was before.  
  
She also wore a pink headband.  
  
At the breakfast table.  
  
"HI EVERYBODY!!" said bubbles as jumpy as ever.  
  
"Hi bubbles. "Said buttercup groggily.  
  
" Hmmm.blossom whats wrong with you?" asked bubbles.  
  
"Oh nothing really.just have a weird feeling something exciting or whatever will happen to day.."  
  
" YOU TOO!!??" said buttercup and bubbles together.  
  
At a house near the school.  
  
"Awwww.mom do we have to???"  
  
"Yes you have to boomer and your brothers too"  
  
Three sixteen year old boys were having a talk with their mom I mean their creater. The boy with the blue sweatshirt and a pair of pants was called boomer. The boy with a red sweatshirt was called brick and the last boy had a green sweatshirt was called butch.  
  
" You know.mom may be right we might get to meet chicks" said butch.  
  
" Do you think the powerpuff girls will be there too mom?" asked brick.  
  
"Should be brick ..they're sixteen too after all" said their mom Professer Joanna.  
  
"I bet they look awful" said butch and started to laugh.  
  
Boomer and butch joined in the laughter too.  
  
At school.  
  
The ppg walked in ignoring the stares they were given by almost all the boys and continued to talk.  
  
" You mean we all had the same feeling that the rrb were here??" asked blossom.  
  
Bubbles nodded " yup"  
  
After they talked the ppg when to their classes which were separate.  
  
" BUBBLES !! HEY BUBBLES WAIT UP!!"  
  
Bubbles stopped walking and turned around and she saw joan her best friend and stopped walking to wait up for her friend.  
  
"Hey joan what's up?" "ThankgoodnessIcaughtyouIsawthisbunchofreallyhamesomeguysandIthinktheyreall ylookedliketherodyruffboys." She said.  
  
" Whoa slow down girl slow down I can't hear ya" said bubbles with a sweatdrop forming at the back of her head.  
  
"ok this is what I said thank goodness I caught you I saw this bunch of really hamesome guys and they really looked like the rodyruffboys." Joan said.  
  
" huh??!!..wha..i think it may be them." said bubbles.  
  
" why??"  
  
And bubbles explained everything to her and at the same time telepatly told her sisters.  
  
At bubbles class with joan.  
  
" Class I have an announcement to make. We have a new student. Come on in." said bubbles teacher Mdm Tan.  
  
Bubbles was to busy doing her own thing to even pay attention to her teacher.  
  
Boomer walked into the classed and all the girls eyes except bubbles lit up.  
  
" Class this is boomer....now where should I put you" said their teacher. All the girls hands except bubbles raised their hands high. "Ah .how bout putting you behind miss utinium the girl with blond hair tied in two ponytails"  
  
Bubbles finally looked up and saw all the girls in her class glaring at her. " huh?? What did I do??" she then saw boomer walking towards her and thought " hmmm.this must be one of the rrb I can tell..and his name is on the blackboard hmmm boomer eh.I can't believe it "  
  
Boomer was walking towards his seat and noticed that the girl infront was glaring at him.  
  
Surprisingly butch ended up at buttercups class too and sat behind her and the same thing happened to blossom.  
  
At the end of bubbles lesson she had a free period and so did boomer and she decided to talk to him.  
  
She saw him at his locker and when there and backed him against his locker.  
  
" Aright buster I'm going to question you with...what are you doing here why are you here and when were you here!!!???" bubbles demanded to know.  
  
Boomer had a clueless expression on his face and thought " isn't she the girl I sit behind she's real cute but I don't understand why does she look so familiar??"  
  
Boomer gently push her away from his and asked " who are you in the first place?"  
  
"Huh???..you mean you don't know who I am meaning recognize me??"  
  
" Er.no I don't but you do look familiar ." he said.  
  
" Does my name bubbles utonium ring a bell??"  
  
"no."  
  
Bubbles sighed " what an idiot" she thought ." how bout this? "and bubbles floated in the air."does that ring a bell..hmmm..??"  
  
Boomer gasped " the only one I know who can fly are my brothers and those power..puff...girl..and this girl can fly and.she's blond just like the girl whom I fought."  
  
" Finally..you ARE stupid. How can ones memory disappear for so long??"  
  
Boomer started to frowned then it turned into a smirk "Well I never thought a little dumb blond ( miki_moon78: excuse me I don't mean really dumb blond.blonds are not dumb) girl like you could say such a thing to cute lil' old me."  
  
Bubbles frowned " well it's not like I won't and besides..you're a blond yourself Mr I have got the biggest ego in the world" bubbles ended the sentence with a smirk.  
  
Boomer frowned.  
  
Oh no looks like this are going to heat up between those two and the rest of the PPG and the RRB.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Miki_moon78 : how is it??? it is good bad or ok???? Well.I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon ok? Oh and before I forget PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you ^-^. 


	2. whose house?

Miki_moon78 : YO PEOPLE..i'll try to update the next chapter as fast as possible ok?..in the mean time tell me if you like this chapter..PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!.  
  
IT"S YOU!!!  
  
By : miki_moon78  
  
Chapter 2 :whose house?  
  
Anyway enough of bubbles and boomer.. lets see what happened to buttercup.  
  
Buttercup was trying to get to her locker but a mob of girls was blocking away. "What the heck??? Whats going on over here???" buttercup thought. Then she heard from the middle of the crowd of girls " don't worry girls each of you will get a turn" "What the.I know that voice.. that must be butch.jerk.of all places.at least I have a free period now I don't have to rush." Buttercup muttered. She tried to get to her locker again and still was not able to get to it. Now buttercup was getting really angry. "ALRIGHT ALREADY NOW MOVE OUT I'M TRYING TO GET TO MY LOCKER!!!" Everybody looked at buttercup and so did butch. " that's the girl who I'm sitting behind .I had no idea she was THAT hot.." butch thought.  
  
"Don't worry I have time for everybody including you." Butch said. Buttercup snapped back " do I bother?? Nnnnooooooo...i just wanna get to my LOCKER!!!" One girl said " how dare you talk to him like that!!?? Well I oughta.."  
  
Butch raised his hand telling the girl to stop " you girls go somewhere else I need to talk to this girl.." And all the girls when away. Buttercup when to her locker and surprisingly, butch's locker was right next to hers.  
  
Butch moved towards buttercup" hi there hot stuff ." buttercup glared at him and said "hello cold turkey.."  
  
" Are you doing anything tonight??" butch asked. "yes..not dating you" she answered. Butch frowned no one had ever turned him down before " excuse me but do you know who you are talking to?"  
  
Buttercup smirked " yes.I'm talking to butch of the rowdyruff boys the most flirtatious guy in the whole school".  
  
"huh...how do you know that I'm a rowdyruff boy????????"  
  
"secret"  
  
" well then.why aren't you running away?"  
  
" hah!! I defeated you before why should I run away???"  
  
"no way no how..unless you are a power..puff.girl???" butch got a shocked looked on his face" are you????"  
  
" finally.your brain must still be in a mush..yup it's me buttercup utonium a powerpuff girl you know the green puff that defeated you"  
  
Butch was silent for awhile "........." then." WHAT!!!!!!????"  
  
" stupid and forgetful..just like a rowdyruff...yup it just has to be you." Said buttercup with satisfaction on her face.  
  
Butch's eyes widened. No one insults a rowdyruff boy and gets away with it. Butch was just about to get into fighting position when buttercup said. "Tsk tsk..you're not suppose to fight in school boy..it's the school rules"  
  
After that butch just walked away mumbling something like "stupid girls should keep their mouths shut"  
  
" I heard that"  
  
Anyway, now to blossom and brick.  
  
Brick saw a really pretty girl approach him. " man.she's pretty and she's the one I'm sitting behind in class"  
  
" hi there" brick greeted.  
  
" hi...look brick I want to ask you about something real important" said blossom with a serious look on her face.  
  
" shoot" brick said.  
  
"ok..then er.do you remember fighting three girls when you were younger???"  
  
" three girls eh..well..let's see..ah! I remember fighting the powerpuff girls...hey do you know if they are in this school??..i'll like to see how they look like.let me guess.they look terrible right!" and he burst into laughter.  
  
Blossom frowned.  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am?" blossom demanded.  
  
" er no you haven told me your name yet.."  
  
"how does..one of the powerpuff girls sound"  
  
"HAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!" brick laughed more. " guess what I thought I heard you say.I thought you said that you were one of the powerpuff girls hahaha"  
  
Blossom's face had the look of a striking tigress. "Ya know..as a matter of fact.I AM"  
  
"Hahahaha....ha??" brick had a clueless expression on his face.  
  
"Don't be an idiot and say how people look like you dumbo" and blossom walked away.  
  
"she called me a idiot and a dumbo..she won't get away with it.especially she's a powerpuff girl..but...." brick muttered "she's cute when she's all pissed off like that" he started to chuckle alittle.  
  
Suddenly the announcement system came on " attention all students!!! The next 2 months we will have no school as our school needs to shut down and repair some broken parts of the school" then it shut off.  
  
At the Utonium house.  
  
"I can't believe it.first day of school then 2 months of no school" said blossom.  
  
" I don't know bout you but I know I'm bursting with joy" said buttercup.  
  
"anyway as I was saying.. I met boomer..and we started of squabbling like a bunch of little kids.and.."  
  
Bubbles was interrupted by the professor coming in her room. Bubbles was just telling the girls what happened that day.  
  
"hi professor" said the PPG.  
  
" hi girls..sorry to barge in like this but.I have to go out of town for 2 months and you girls are going to stay at my friends house" said the professor.  
  
" whose house is it professor?" asked blossom.  
  
"My friend professor Joanna's house."  
  
"ohhhh....." Said the PPG.  
  
At the RRB's house.  
  
" what mom??" said boomer.  
  
" that's right boomer..my friend is bringing his three daughters here tomorrow" said professor Joanna.  
  
"fine" said the rrb.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Miki_moon78 : Haha..sorry it took soooo long to update but I have tons and tons of homework....PLS REVIEW!!!!!...thank you. 


	3. stay here! WITH YOU? 4 two months!

IT'S YOU!!!  
  
By: Miki-moon78.  
  
The next day.  
  
At Joanna's house.  
  
"They're be here any minute now." Said Professor Joanna pacing around the room waiting impatiently.  
  
"Mom, we'll be in our own rooms ok?" asked Brick.  
  
"Oh.oh alright"  
  
"Thanks mom!!" said the rrb together and they when to their own rooms.  
  
"Oohhh..here they come right on time" said Joanna.  
  
"Good morning Professor Joanna" said the ppg as they walked into the house.  
  
"Good morning girls..come on in.I'll introduce you to my boys later on "  
  
"BOYS???!!"  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention? She has three boys...names are er.. oh yeah Boomer, Brick and Butch.." Said the professor.  
  
"Good morning professor" said Joanna.  
  
"Good morning.will I get to see them.the boys??"  
  
"Unfortunately no..they're in their rooms and you have to get going"  
  
"Oh yeah, right.bye girls take care"  
  
"Bye professor " said the girls abit uneasily and he left.  
  
"Now that he's gone..would you like to see my boys"  
  
"Er..maybe later" said blossom.  
  
The girls looked at each other and excused themselves.  
  
Outside the house.  
  
"OMG did you hear that??" asked blossom.  
  
" I sure did..i can't believe it" said bubbles.  
  
" Let's hope it is other boys instead of the one's we know " said buttercup.  
  
Back in the house.  
  
"Now lets go see my boys" said Joanna.  
  
"Okay." said the ppg abit uneasy at the fact they might be their enemies.  
  
"Boys, here they are!" said Joanna.  
  
The girls gulped as they looked at the RRB.  
  
"WWHHHHAAATTT???!!!! IT'S YOU!!!!" Shouted the rrb in unison.  
  
"Oh! So I see. You guys know each other-" The phone rang. " I'll go get it." and she left.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Shouted Buttercup "I knew we should have stayed at home."  
  
"I really had this weird feeling all along when we came here." Sighed Bubbles "I knew it was too good to be true."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Bubbles." Blossom looked at her sisters "I thought we will be the only ones plus Joanna here."  
  
"Well, well, well." Smirked Brick "What do we have here?"  
  
"I think it's those girls who were actually able to beat us Brick" Said Boomer smirking.  
  
"What were their names again?" Butch pretended to think "I know. It's the POWDERPUFF GIRLS!"  
  
They all started to laughed.  
  
"Comedians." Buttercup told her sisters "The world is full of them"  
  
Bubbles and Blossom nodded in agreement.  
  
"Are you saying that we are comedians?!" Butch glared at Buttercup.  
  
"So what if we are!?" Buttercup argued back.  
  
"Yeah" Bubbles agreed. "They sure do look like comedians."  
  
Blossom laughed.  
  
"Well you girls look worse anyway!" Boomer argued.  
  
The all started a glaring contest.  
  
"You want a piece of me?" Blossom challenged.  
  
"Oh yeah" Brick replied.  
  
Before anything could happen. Like a fight. Joanna barged in. "Kids! Emergency! I got to go where the Professor went. I'll be back in two months time too. Please take care and don't bring the house down. Okay. Bye. Take care now"  
  
All of them could not say anything cause Joanna already ran out of the house and caught a TAXI and went off.  
  
All of them sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh oh..." Bubbles muttered but everyone could hear her. "Now we'll be stuck with them... ..."  
  
"For two months" Blossom finished the sentence.  
  
"OH GREAT!!" Shouted Buttercup " I'm doomed"  
  
The boys were speechless.  
  
"So... stuck here with them eh?" Boomer looked at Bubbles with interest. "This is going to be fun"  
  
"This is gonna be some holiday" Butch smirked at Buttercup who glared back.  
  
"Living with three girls. Not ordinary girls but the powerpuff girls" Brick glanced at Blossom who was not looking at him. She seemed to be deep in thought. "Not to mention, three hot girls."  
  
TBC  
  
Miki-moon78: Finally updated. Sorry. I was updating other things and I had exams. But I should be updating more. I think. Depends on the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. sorri for taking so long

Sorry for the long update. Aiks… totally long… around 2 yrs… (begs) please don't kill me! I just totally lost interest in this… I know that this story was put on hold for very long but better late then never right? (grins sheepishly) Anyway, please R/R.

ITS YOU!

"So... where are we suppose to sleep?" Buttercup asked. She hated the fact that she had to live with the Rowdy Ruff boys but she really had no choice.

"Well, how about you sleep in my room?" Butch suggested.

"Really?" Buttercup raised one eyebrow. "I sleep in your room and you sleep on the couch in the living room? That's good. Settled then!"

"I MEANT you sleep in my room with ME!"

Buttercup stood there, dumbfounded. A blush creeping up her cheeks. Then suddenly, a sound so loud that all the birds flew, "WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT!"

Buttercup regained her posture, "I mean, HELLLLLLLO we are ENEMIES!"

"Yeah I know." Butch simply said.

"Then what's with THAT suggestion!"

"Oh you know..." Butch smirked.

"EXCUSE ME but can you two love birds FLIRT later?" Blossom asked smirking, "We have more important things to ask."

"FLIRT!" Buttercup and Butch hollered. Both started to imitate tomatoes.

Bubbles giggled, Blossom smiled, Boomer laughed and Brick smirked.

"Hehehe. Looks like this will be one holiday I will NEVER forget." Bubbles said to herself but Boomer heard every word.

"I'll say. Looks like Butch got something for your sis," Boomer laughed, "I never thought this day would come. Little Butchie's all grown up"

Both Boomer and Bubbles started laughing. While Butch glared at them.

Blossom stared from Buttercup and Butch to Bubbles and Boomer. She sighed, "Teenagers these days..." she muttered. She looked at them then sighed again, " I guess it's their second childhood"

Brick laughed, "Not teenagers. Kids! Little children. And it isn't their their second childhood, it's still their FIRST one"

They started to laugh. The rest of them glared at Blossom and Brick.

Then Buttercup realised something, "WAIT A SECOND!" Buttercup shouted. Everybody looked at her. "We are enemies and we are getting along.

Silence...

After a bit of rearranging, the girls were together glaring at the boys while the boys were together glaring at the girls. They looked away at the same time and said the same thing in unison "Hmph"

"Anyway, like Buttercup said, where ARE we going sleep?" Blossom asked.

"How about the toilet?" Butch suggested smirking as he saw Buttercup flare up. Boomer sniggered. Bubbles glared.

"No Butch. You know mum wants us to threat our guests with respect." Brick started to lecture him.

Butch grunted, "Okay already. Geesh. You sound like mum."

Blossom smiled _'He's just like me. He knows the right thing to do... i have never noticed this before but I must say. He's cute'_ Blossom caught herself _'I did NOT say cute. What I mean is ... he MUST be like that afterall, he IS the leader'_

"So, where are we sleeping?" Bubbles asked.

"In the guest room of course" Boomer replied.

"That's better" Buttercup muttered.

"Man... you guys are rich. I think I saw a swimming pool behind" Bubbles said.

"You did" Boomer smiled, "But we hardly use it. Use it if you want to"

"I see..." Blossom looked around their room, "You guys are pretty well off... almost everything in this room must cost a bundle"

"Money..." Brick snapped his fingers, "Poof, we have plenty"

Bubbles and Buttercup sweatdropped, it was quite obvious that he wanted to impress Blossom, only, Blossom didn't know.

Boomer and Butch sniggered, it was DAMN obvious that he was trying to show off to Blossom, their brother's got it BAD.

Buttercup rubbed her temples, "Oh man..." She muttered, "I didn't know she was THAT naïve..." 'Hmm... rich AND cute... some people get all the luck' She thought. 'Huh?'

Bubbles shrugged. It looked like Blossom was falling for Brick. And to her, it seems like Buttercup was, well, slowly but surely gonna fall for Butch. And she herself... she would have to wait and see.

To be continued…

Please don't kill me (;;) I just really really… lost interest I guess. I'll try to update as soon as possible! In the mean time, I thought of discontinuing this fic… but as I scanned through the reviews :D I felt like continuing it. Sorry for sounding like such a… a… horrible person. Hehe.. I guess flames about taking so long would be fine cause i know wat i did was very terrible

(apologizes)


End file.
